Guardian Of Mankind
by TheAwesomePenguin27
Summary: What if Percy wasn't a son of Poseidon? What if he was created instead to protect mankind at all cost? First fanfic so please send me as many flames as you possibly can.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What do you want? Why did you call us here?"

The deep and powerful voice broke Prometheus out of his thoughts as he saw six figures at the mouth of the cave he'd chosen as a his hideout.

"Please, come in. I have a deal that can benefit both of us." Prometheus said as he stood up to greet his guests.

"Just get on with it."

"Zeus, it will do us no harm to listen to him" reasoned the tallest of the group.

After the six had sat on the log placed in the cave for them, they had a look round. It seemed like the darkest place on Earth outside of the underworld. There was water dripping from the ceiling, a small fire was burning in between the two logs inside the cave. The fire illuminated the walls of the cave; a few spots of blood were visible in the light. They added to the smell of rotting flesh that got stronger and stronger as they got deeper and deeper into the cave. Why had Prometheus chosen this place to meet was beyond them. Prometheus sat opposite them and looked over their shoulder nervously before he began.

"Okay, so I know that you want to overthrow your farther and I don't blame you. I wish to join your side in fact. But we both know that you need more allies to win this war. Zeus, ask the hundred-handed ones. They should help you and forge you weapons. I can try and persuade more of the Titans to our cause but they will only be minor Titans."

"What's your point? We know all of this. What can you offer us?" Asked Zeus

"I can offer you the services of someone who knows of the only person, immortal or not, that can defeat Perses in battle."

"Impossible. You can't defeat him without attacking him. That falls into his domain of destruction." Exclaimed Hades.

"You can if the other person was made to stop destruction. You see when I created man I knew that Kronos would use them for his own selfish reasons and just generally abuse them. Yet I foresaw that man would eventually be able to live in peace. That peace will be short lived, however, as humans are their own greatest enemy. So I made in secret, a guardian to watch over them. He is like a Titan in the sense that he has powers but because he was created, he is only partially immortal. He can fall in battle but that would be hard to accomplish because unlike the rest of his race, he has much tougher skin. To kill him, Atlas would have to put all of his strength into a single blow to cut his head off. That is, if he could get close enough. My creation has the speed of a hunter while still lacking the grace of one."

Five of the six turned to their youngest brother. They knew that this could be the person to change the tide in this war. However, they also knew that their sibling is very arrogant and doesn't want the help of anyone who isn't an immortal.

"Zeus, you have to take this offer. You know that we would all be needed to fight Perses. We can't do that. We don't have the numbers to allow that. Please take the offer."

"Listen to Hera. We need this." Said Hestia.

"What powers does this man have?" Asked Poseidon

"He has powers over the elements and slightly over time. I thought that Kronos would try to wipe him out so I asked the Fates to put enough power over time in him so that only Chronos or Chaos could freeze time over him." Prometheus explained.

The six children of Kronos looked at each other. Shock was clear on each of their faces.

Suddenly, Zeus stood up. "Alright Prometheus, you have a deal. Bring the man to mount Olympus along with any allies you can make in a years time."

Prometheus nodded as the other five stood up and followed Zeus out of the cave. "Please, walk away from the cave before flashing to Olympus. I don't want them to notice this hideout and that we were talking here. That would be catastrophic for both of us"

The six nodded before walking away from the cave. "What do you think-" "Quiet Demeter, wait until we are on Olympus"

-Casual line break-

"Alright Demeter, what is it that you wanted to say?" Asked Hades.

"Well, what do you think about Prometheus? Why would he suddenly want to turn his back on his family?"

The thirteen Gods looked at each other before Athena gasped. "Think about it. Prometheus always picks the winning side. Forethought. He's thought about it all and has decided that with his help and his creation, we will win. Father, this is a good sign."

The rest of the Olympian Gods looked at Athena with thoughtful expressions. Athena looked happier knowing that she had an easier time planning a strategy if Perses could really be stopped by a partially immortal creation.

"I think that this meeting is over. Hades and Poseidon, I will need to your help to free the Hekatoncheires. You know how vicious Kampe can be. Athena, keep working on a strategy. Hestia, try to find Chiron. He will know some way to help us. Artemis, help Hestia. Hermes, try to find us more allies. Ask the Cyclops, Satyrs, anyone that has been mistreated by the Titans. The rest of you, train yourselves. We go to war in a year. We need to be ready. We need to win this war." Zeus ordered before flashing away with his brothers.

_**Well there you go. It's another person who thinks that they can write :P In all seriousness, first fanfiction so cut me a bit of slack. I think it's a good idea, I haven't seen it before…. Review or do some crazy shit like that. Have a nice day :D**_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and all that fun stuff**

**Chapter One**

"Athena are we ready for this?" Zeus asked

"Yes father. Everything is in place. This time tomorrow Othrys will be nothing but a pile of dust."

"Excellent. Now then, everyone listen up. Tomorrow we march on our parents. We do this in order to allow the human race to advance. We do this so that we can be free to do as we please and not as the tyrant Titan Lord wants us to do. I give everyone one last chance to elect to be a neutral for the final battle. We can expect many injures tomorrow but we can also expect a victory!" Zeus announced to the assembled crowd. The crowd was full of Gods and Titans as well as a few monsters such as Hellhounds and Cyclops. The Hundred-Handed Ones were at the back clapping louder than anyone at the end of the speech.

-Hey look, it's a line break-

Perseus looked to his left "Are you sure you want to fight in this? You know that you aren't that good"

"Relax, I will be fine. Just do your job. Remember, push Perses back to the doors of death and shove him through into Tartarus. That should stop him from returning to the fight. Then go and help the other gods. The Six will be fine handling the Titan Lord. Focus on Atlas and Hyperion."

"Thanks for your help Prometheus. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anytime. Just go and win this war. Protect my creations from Zeus. His love of power will cause problems in the future and remember, watch your back" Prometheus said before teleporting both of them for the chosen battle ground.

The narrow valley was the ideal spot for the Olympians. The Doors of Death were close enough so that they could have their own Underworld Gods patrol them and the two cliff faces provided a good spot for the twin archers and Hundred-Handed Ones to fire on the Titans. Pan and Demeter had used their domains to give them an advantage by having enough plants around to hold up the monster force that was opposing them.

Athena was going around trying to get everyone into the best position possible "Perseus go to the far left. That is where Perses is. You need to lead him away from the rest of us or you will destroy everything else"

"I know Athena. Relax, I got this." Perseus smiled back but his eyes, one a mix of red and green while the other was a mix of brown and blue, showed a determination and a thirst for battle.

One the other side the Titan council walked into the middle of battle ground. "Come on children, stop this foolishness. Give up now and you shall only spend a thousand years in Tartarus or I will cut you into pieces and cast your remains into the four corners of the world." Kronos called out.

The Olympian council and Perseus walked out to meet them. "Never. We can and will defeat you father. Even you must realise that you can't win this. Just give up now and we may forgive you" Hestia said.

"Rhea, mother. Please realise this is a mistake. You must realise how much this will affect our domain." Hera pleaded. Rhea simple responded by shaking her head but her eyes showed that she didn't really want to be there.

"Enough of this. It is time for war" Hyperion yelled as he raised his fist and ordered the first wave of monsters to attack.

At this action the Olympians separated. Apollo and Artemis flashed to different sides of the valley and started a competition to see who could kill the most monsters. The Hundred-Handed helped them out by throwing boulders down onto the monsters than had been kept in reserve to wipe out the reserves. Athena was on the frontline surrounded by Ares and Pan. Between the three of them they cut down all the enemies in their way until Krios and Atlas joined in. "Ares, take Atlas." Athena yelled before blocking a spear strike from Krios.

All around the central battle monsters warred with each other with the occasional immortal fight as well. However, to one side a single battle raged on. Perses was struggling to land a strike on the final creation of Prometheus. Both were using dual swords but while Perses was using his strength to overpower the weaker Perseus, Perseus was using his speed to land small strikes on Titan.

Perseus then saw an opening that he dreamed of. Perses missed on a double overhead strike and Perseus used his abilities to light his swords on fire and plunged one into the forearm of Perses right arm and the other into his bicep.

"Thank the Gods. That should slow him down" thought Perseus as he slowly backed towards the doors of death. However, Perses simply smiled at him before his eyes lit up in a manic rage and flew forward and attacked with a flurry of strikes. Right, left, swipe to the knees, one to the head. The fight continued until Perseus yelled "NOW!". At this Thantos and Hades open the Doors and Perseus side stepped a lunge from Perses and the Titan fell into Tartarus. Unfortunately, opening the Doors of Death also allowed the monsters that had died to return to the fight. Perseus was suddenly surrounded by Empousai , harpies and centaurs. Perseus took a deep breath before lighting both swords on fire and slamming a fist into the earth, causing a small earthquake giving him enough time to cut down the closest monsters and run back to the main battle.

_Meanwhile_

"This is the end Father." Zeus called out as he called another bolt of lightning to hurtled towards his father. Kronos simply laughed as he paused time and moved to his left and resumed time, allowing the bolt to strike next to him. Zeus growled and lunged forward while Poseidon tried to shake the earth around his father's feet. Kronos stumbled slightly and looked worried as he saw plants growing around his legs, holding him in place. "HYPERION! ATLAS! RHEA! TO ME!" Kronos yelled out but no one answered the call because they were locked in their own battles, or in Rhea's case, fleeing the fight.

"Give up now. You've lost." Zeus smirked triumphantly.

"Never" Kronos growled.

"So be it." Zeus lay down his sword and took the scythe from his father. "I think your plan was to cut us into pieces? A suitable punishment I think. You never know, you might reform. You might fade. Let's find out" The Lord of the Sky's first strike severed Kronos's head from his body. The second strike, from Poseidon, took out his right arm. All of the Six took a chance to cut their father down and when they were done they each took a portion. Hestia burnt the remains she had in the hearth at Olympus. Demeter put hers in a path of destruction that Perses and Perseus had created near the Doors of Death. Hera simply put hers in the remain of Othrys. Zeus used lightning to scatter the parts of Kronos he had to the lands beyond the Gods. Poseidon buried his deep in the ocean while Hades put the final remains in a sarcophagus and threw it into Tartarus.

"Right everyone, to Olympus!"

_**Well there you go. A fully disappointing chapter. Bit like the Denver offense really. I mean, what the fuck was that? Useless. Oh well. Have fun reading it. Try not to die while doing so and everyone is happy. **_


End file.
